


Diabolical Rapture

by EnidZsasz



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae 'king' Kylo, Horns, I love snakes, Loss of Virginity, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey's grandfather gets bit buy a deadly snake called a deathbell. For almost every one who is struck by one is soon in the grave. Wanting to save him Rey goes to the entrance of the 'friends' to the faeries in order to make a deal with them for his life.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 233





	Diabolical Rapture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterblossom/gifts).



> Hey, at least he is not a naga this time. ((I wanted him snakey.)) The symptoms of the bite are more magical, and basically mimic more the black plague, because you know. They are magic snakes. The Friends are the fae, and you were not supposed to call them by other names lest they be insulted.

Where Rey lives is almost an island, when the high tide comes in it is an island. And on the island is another island, where lies an ancient ruin that no man built. As such tales had been passed down among the residents that the island was cursed and the only ones who would dare to tred would vanish. Some would come back sure, young boys and girls not believing their elders. But those that vanished you could occasionally hear them on the wind when it blew from the island to the town and people. 

“Come on Rey,” Old man Kenobi said as he gently put an old withered hand on her shoulder. Rey sat on the shores of the lake staring at the ruins. “Are you going to accompany this old man fishing?” She nodded smiling and stood, tucking the red cape around her shoulders. 

“Yes!” Kenobi coughed, just once, then grabbed his handkerchief hacking into it as she went to his side supporting him as the cough racked through him. Rey spotted blood on the cloth before he shoved it away into his pockets with a smile. “Grand-pa?” 

“Oh I’m alright it's just a bit of a cough.” he soothed, Rey smiled at him with a nod. “Come now I’ve found a really good place!” He said brightly. Rey followed him out to his little boat and got in with him heading out to sea. Kenobi coughed again, after they had drawn out three large fish that were sure to fetch a good price at market. Rey looked to him as he was left gasping, leaning heavily on her. 

“Grandfather?” she asked, blood seeped from his lips as she held onto him. 

“Rey?” he blinked to her barely coming to. “Make sure to get a really go price for the fish okay? This is the best spot.” He fainted leaving Rey to frantically scramble to keep him from falling out of the small boat. She barely saved one of the three oars in the boat, her grandfather was superstitious, always insisting on three oars, and three buckets, and three fish. Sometimes more, but always in terms of three. Just like the nine horse-shoes along the edges of the boat. Rey rowed, as her grandfather moaned faintly. 

A few of the men were there about to head out themselves looking up as she called to them. They helped her to drag the boat onshore, grabbing her grandfather as one of them stalled her trying to follow. “What happened?” Finn asked her, Rey gaped to him. “Calm down, its okay, they are taking him to your home.” 

“He… he’s been sick.” Rey told him, he nodded. “He was coughing.” Finn nodded as she calmed herself.

“It's probably just the cough.” Rey grabbed him holding back a sob. “Come on, lets get-” 

“I need to sell the fish first.” Finn sighed and helped her to get them to the market, she would need money to help take care of him. To pay the wise woman Maz to come and help him. Right now her mind was focused on that.

“I’ll go get the wise woman.” Finn told her, leaving her at the door as the men left, getting her grandfather into his bed as he gasped weakly. They had put him under his blankets leaving her as they gave her friendly waves. His face was flushed as she went to his side grabbing his hand and holding it. 

“Grandpa?” she asked as he blinked his eyes blearily. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“Did you get a good price?” he asked her. Rey gaped at him squeezing his hand and nodded. “It will be okay. You know the best place now.” 

“Grandpa, what happened?” He swallowed, as he smiled kindly to her. “Please tell me.” 

“Rey, the deathbell bit me.” She gasped as he smiled gently to her. “It was a few days ago, I wasn’t paying attention. It was a small thing.” he almost seemed rueful. 

“But but, Poe! He recovered!” he smiled at her reaching out and touching her cheek. “Please, you’re all I have left you should fight!” 

“Rey, it is okay.” he patted her cheek before another coughing fit took him, leaving her to frantically put him to his side so he wouldn’t choke on the blood. Maz came in without knocking breezing by her, to her grandfather taking control. 

“Boil water.” Maz commanded, and Rey obeyed numb and unsure if she should tell Maz what he had told her. Herbs permeated the room as she let out a sob. 

“Now girl,” Maz turned to her, she had placed a cooling pack on Kenobi’s head, as he breathed in and out weakly. “Do you know what he is ailing from?” 

“The… the deathbell. He told me he was bitten by a deathbell.” Maz blanched as Rey put her hands to her face sobbing. They were small things, snakes, about as long as a hand span, and usually stayed close to the lake and island. People wore iron cases around their shoes. It was said red made them not see you, leaving everyone to wear a red fabric around them at all times. Rey heard from her grandfather that they were just animals, defending themselves. 

People had tried to kill them all, but as they came from the island a true eradication couldn’t happen, and the more they killed the harder it became to survive bites. Leaving people tense and not willing to go nearer to the island. Rey usually gathered flowers while her grandfather fished, making sure to carrying a walking stick to prod the ground around her to avoid the deathbells. 

As far as Rey had lived, only Poe had survived it. Both her parents, a cousin, and twelve more in her lifetime all died. Maz grimaced. “I can make him comfortable. That much I can do for you dear. He will not be in pain at least.” 

Rey sobbed in her hands as the little woman patted her comfortably. “I need him!” Rey sobbed. Maz left her to her mourning. It was only a matter of time before he perished. Only a matter of time before he passed away leaving her the sole person of her family alive. 

“There…” Maz spoke when she had cried herself out. “There is something.” Rey turned to the old woman. She let out a sigh and smiled sadly to Rey. “In the ruins…” Rey stood heading to the old womans side, she was mixing more herbs, but her hands were limp. 

“What are you speaking of lady Maz?” Rey knelt by her putting her hands into the old woman’s lap. 

“When I was a little girl, I was very sick.” Maz looked down to her. “You know I am small, I have never grown as I should…” she gestured to herself. Maz looked like a old woman in a child’s frame, not bent over, yet barely coming to Rey’s hip. “This is because my mother went to the ruins, she made a deal with those there for her life, to give to mine.” 

“She… saved you?” Maz nodded frowning. 

“Then there was Finn’s father, he was the last to come back, you were just a baby, but their entire field rotted in blight. So he gave his first born to bring it back.” Maz told her. Rey felt a hopeful sense enter her as she looked to her grandfather. “I know not what they might ask of you… but it is the only chance he has.” Rey stood looking around the small hut. 

“Is there a raft?” Maz shook her head grabbing Rey’s arm. “Lady?” 

“You must be certain, your heart can NOT have any other wish. Otherwise they will take you forever.” Rey swallowed. “I can make you something to help protect you from their more insidious tricks. Prepare yourself, just know dear… I do not think it is worth it.” Rey hunched her shoulders. 

“He would do it for me!” Rey countered. Maz looked away from her defeated. “I have to go get our boat to the lake.” She raced around the cottage, grabbing her staff and cloak, placing the iron braces around her boots. Her steps where heavy when she got out of her cubby looking to Maz as she began to create something. “Lady Maz?” she questioned. 

“Yes dear?” Maz turned to her smiling sadly. 

“Please watch over him. Keep him safe until I come back.” Maz’s smile fell, but she hung her head over the kettle with a quiet nod. Rey pushed out of the doors, night had taken in the village, leaving her alone as she dragged the small boat onshore. Floating baskets could be hitched to the back for a better catch, but she carefully grabbed the runners used to bring the boats up to be repaired. Attaching them to the boat so she could more easily drag the boat towards the island and lake. 

A few people opened their doors, looking out to her, and quickly ducked back in. They knew she was heading to the lake, quickly ignoring her. She was a fool, heading to the lake, and to her doom. Crazed because her grandfather was sick. Thudding the ground in front of her with her staff she saw only one of the small snakes, slipping back under the surface of the lake as it fled. Now close, sweating, aching, and ready to collapse, she unlatched the boat shoving it into the lake. 

Latching the boat down to the runners so it couldn’t float out of her reach Rey shuddered breathing heavily as she walked back to her hut. Maz guided her to her bed letting Rey to fall into sleep for what felt like only minutes before she was shaken awake. “Here dear.” Maz pressed a thick and almost far to herbal for Rey to stomach. “Eat it all.” 

Rey scraped the bowl clean looking up to Maz as she pushed herself up groaning at the aching muscles. “What is this?” Rey asked her, as the old woman took the bowl from her holding on one hand longer then usual. 

“It will prevent them from luring you under the water.” Rey blinked at the old woman. But she patted Rey’s hand. “Go now. You do not have much time left.” Rey shivered standing up. “No iron.” Maz grabbed her. “You can not have it on your person or the boat. Or they never will help.” 

“Okay, how is he?” Maz grimaced as Rey slowly walked towards her grandfather. He looked pallid, his breathing hitched in with a harsh breathing in. Every exhale had a foaming blood come from his lips. Maz was right, there was little time. Rey quickly stripped all the iron from her, she’d had to take off the horse-shoes off from the boat, but she was ready. “Why… why did no one tell me?” Maz didn’t look to her. 

“So many do not come back Rey. You’ve heard the voices. They… they will not ever come back. I still hear my mother speaking through the wind.” Rey felt a fear drench her. “They will sing to you, with the soup it shouldn’t draw you, but they will try to take you out of the boat to drown. That is what Finn’s father said.” 

“You… you know of the way to… stop their… draw?” Rey asked, approaching Maz. “How?” 

“I wanted children once. But it was not to be.” Maz turned to her with a sad smile. “I asked myself for this gift, hoping it wouldn’t be that, but that is the price for knowing this. ” She patted Rey’s arm pushing her towards the door. “Go now. Don’t tarry and do not let them draw you down to the depths.” Rey bent down hugging Maz. 

“Thank you Maz.” Rey quickly stood going to her grandfathers side and kissed his cheek. “I will come back.” she promised him. No one looked at her when she left. Finn avoided looking to her as they went to put the boats out onto the ocean. No other deathbell was around when she finally got back to her boat, bobbing peacefully untouched from its place. Even the runners were not touched leaving her to wince as she waded carefully into the water. 

Prying the horse-shoes off she tossed them onto the beach slowly getting into the boat and taking the two oars in her hands. “He would do the same.” she told herself. “I can do this. I can do this.” she rowed, repeating the words over and over again until she couldn’t due to the harsh breathing. 

A musical giggle brought Rey to flinch looking around wildly. The boat knocked, like something jarred it. “Ooohhh….” a voice crooned. Rey froze, hunching in herself. The voice slithered into her head, and all her muscles relaxed. They stopped aching as the voice crooned out a song around her, easing her. A small tug on one oar made her hiss as a splinter caught. Rey frantically started rowing as the giggles ran through. 

Figures swam around her, pale with long snake-like tails. The tails looked exactly like the red shining scales of the deathbells. One hand broke the surface trailing along the boat. One oar then the next was yanked from Rey’s hands. She hunched into the middle of the boat watching as the things, broke the surface. They looked human, with pale skin from the waist up. Long clawed like hands touched the edges of the boat as they looked at Rey with glittering eyes. “Oooh… little girl… little lady… little one.” one crooned to Rey making her shiver. 

“Go away.” she breathed out and got a series of giggles from all the creatures. 

“You were so nice, nice, nince, kind, sweet, pretty,” they sang around her, knocking the boat and making Rey grab her seat to remain on the boat. One hand brushed her as she reached for the third oar under the seat. “You never killed the babies, our babies, our sweeties.” Rey forced her eyes closed, concentrating on her last memory of her grandfather. He said it was wrong to kill them he said, they were just animals trying to live. “Come sweetie, come here and see the babies.” Rey whimpered as one hand grabbed her arm. 

“LET. ME. GO.” she forced out. It sounded so good to go, but her stomach roiled inside of her. They laughed again, the hand tugging at her. “I will hit you!” they laughed and she grabbed the oar with her free hand, smacking the owner of the arm in the face. The creature left flinging themselves roughly away from the boat as she held up the oar waiting. They hissed at her from a distance. Rey glanced to the island, it was close. She stabbed the oar into the water, shoving herself towards it as quickly as she could manage. 

“No, no no no no…” they chanted behind her. She glanced back, they were following the boat. “Don’t go there, come to us sweet one.” The one she hit had a small cut on its face that healed fast leaving only a trail of blood, before it was washed off as it got closer. Rey turned from them trying to get closer to the island. “They will eat you up, spit out your sweet sweet bones.” they chanted. Rey leapt out rising the oar as she got to the island. They creatures grabbed the boat as she watched on the shoreline. They dragged it out, and sunk it as she watched. Rey wanted to slump down, there was no escape. “Will you come to us?” the one she hit got closer to the shore, beckoning Rey. 

“Sweet sweet girl. Come, come, it's not too late.” Rey dropped the oar, then retched, vomiting into the lake. The creature fled from her, not coming back as she finished emptying her stomach. Grabbing a small handful of water she rinsed the bile out of her mouth and settled down on her rump on the shore. Giving herself a small respite Rey stood and turned to the Ruins, pulling her red cloak tighter to her. 

They were at least eighteen feet above her, made from large flat rocks that must weigh tons. Not a single person could lift them, and they stood around a small altar like area in a rough ‘house’ like structure. Leaving the front entirely open to getting to the altar. “What… what do I do?” Rey asked the air. It wasn’t chill, it was in fact roam as she passed through the large ‘door’ to the altar. 

A bright flash of light flashed down blinding her. As she blinked the spots out of her eyes she noticed a dark figure sitting on the edge of the large stone table altar. Holding her arms up defensively she regarded him as her vision restored. He wore black, from neck to toe. A black cape framed his wide frame. He looked human, with black hair and sensitive features. There was two things that made him inhuman. The glowing red eyes, and the two horns that pointed upwards. They were black like his hair, but ended in bright red like his eyes. 

“Yet another coming to my realm?” he asked, voice deep and commanding. As he stood she saw long black nails that ended in sharp points as she remained frozen. From wanting to run to the lake and take her chances, to heading to his side in a trance as he held his hand out walking to her. Rey didn’t back away as he raised his hand, gently touching her cheek with the back of his fingers. Drawing the nails along her skin. 

“Who… who are you?” she asked and he smiled leaning forwards to her. She felt like there was some sort of invisible wall behind her back as he breathed along her cheek. 

“Do you not know better than to ask us our names?” he demanded. Rey shuddered under him breathing out in a small whimper. “Call me… Ben.” he said. Rey blinked as he drew back missing him immediately. Out of all the men she had seen he was the most attractive with his odd angular features. Large nose, and odd ears just peeking out of his hair. 

“That… that is my grandfathers name.” she said quietly looking down to his feet as he looked over her. Rey swallowed. 

“No iron?” she shook her head. “Smart, if there was, I would kill you for that.” she watched him retreat, sitting back down on the altar. “Now, little one what is your name?” he smiled at her as she stepped up to him. 

“My name is Rey.” she said and flinched, the name drawn out of her easily. 

“Why did you come here?” his voice gentle, easing her fear as she stepped in front of him. Rey swallowed. 

“My grandfather is deathly ill. One of the deathbells bit him.” Ben nodded listening. “Please, I will do anything to make him well.” she reached for him and flinched her hands back. He stood brushing past her, Rey watched another thrill of fear entering her as he waved his hand and the entrance shifted, like flat plane of water shifting. An image of her grandfather in his bed came in front of her as she walked to it. Rey touched it, it felt like cool glass under her hand. Rippling like water when she did so. 

“This is him?” Ben asked her. Rey nodded breathless. A sickly pallor had taken him, Ben grabbed her outstretched wrist as he pulled her suddenly through the water. Emerging feeling drenched but completely dry they stood in her cottage. He let her go, staring at the old man. Maz brushed by them, ignoring them like they did not exist. She put a cold compress on his head, sighing with the kind of resolute knowledge of someone who had seen death too many times. 

“Please!” Rey grabbed his arm and he looked down to her red eyes widening. She looked to Maz, who had not heard her, had not seen her at all. “Please heal him!” he looked to her sympathetically. 

“Its cost is high.” he told her. She nodded, swallowing still holding onto his arm. “The first born child.” she blinked dropping his arm. “Your first borne, promised to me.” 

“You’ll have him.” she replied. Ben blinked, looking back to her grandfather. 

“I am accepting because he has not hurt them.” he replied, making her smile. She dropped his arm watching as he rose his arm and snapped his fingers. A soft wind blew through the cottage, carrying hundreds of soft whispers.

‘Heal, heal, save, save, breath, breath, life, life’ they said before flying out. Maz jerked her head up around. Kenobi blinked, the sickly pallor of his skin gone. 

“REY!” the old man burst from the bed, scarring the devil out of Maz. He quickly raced through the cottage like a spry young man. “I feel so much better! I’m going fishing!” He left the cottage at a run, not even bothering to put his shoes on. 

“AH! The boat!” Ben gave a small chuckle as they followed her grandfather. The boat was there, like it had never had been moved. The only thing that was missing from it was the horse-shoes, leaving her to relax. 

“Thank you so much for saving my grandfather.” she told Ben as he seemed a bit amused at the old man’s antics. The village seemed far more shocked than even Maz. “He means so much to me.” she finished. 

“Well, we have a deal.” Ben spoke to her turning to her as she turned to face him. She put a hand to her chest breathing out a sigh of relief. “Let’s hope the price wasn’t too much for you after all. Only time shall tell. I will not be surprised if you regret it afterwards.” Rey examined his face, he seemed actually kind of sad. A pang of sympathy ran through her. 

“When do we start?” she asked him. He blinked to her confusion flickering over his face. She noticed now that a scar went across his face, making the soft expression on his face more gentle as opposed to a harsher look to his features. 

“Pardon me?” he demanded. 

“You said you wanted my first born.” Rey worked the knot from her red cloak’s clasp undone holding it to her as he stared at her face. She felt like she couldn’t break her eyes from his face. Further confusion filled his features. 

“Yes?” he paused. “And you agreed?” Rey let the cloak drop from her shoulders. 

“Yeah? So when do we start?” his eyes went wide, pupils contracting to pinpricks as his body straightened not blinking at all. The cloak fell off her as Maz in the vision of the cottage tried to follow Kenobi. A blush rushed to Ben’s face as his lips parted. 

“Oh.” he said softly. Rey reached up laying one hand on his chest. “Oh…” he was clearly shocked as her other hand went up feeling the wide expanse of his chest. “Are… are you sure?” he stumbled over his words and she smiled. 

“Isn’t… isn’t this the way it is?” Ben grabbed both her hands, drawing them off her. 

“Not at all.” Rey went rigid and blushed herself. She pressed her face into him out of sheer embarrassment. 

“AH! I’m sorry!” he dropped one hand drawing his clawed hand through her hair. 

“No… are you certain?” he asked her softly. His touch was gentle on her hand as she fisted her free hand on his chest. 

“Ah… yes. It's okay right?” The vision faded drawing her back into the altar ruins. Melting down into the dark like candle wax dripping down over a holder. 

“Yes of course.” He cupped the back of her head as she looked up at him. “So little Rey…” Her hand clenched on his shirt. It felt supple, almost like knit material, but from far smoother threads. Maybe it was what silk felt like. 

“AH… can you call me just Rey?” He smiled down at her slowly drawing her to the edge of the table. “Does it have to be stone?” 

“Just wait, watch.” From a pocket in his pants he pulled out a red crystal that was the exact color of his eyes. He tapped the pointed end on the table three times, and with a bright flash of light they were no longer by the altar. They were in a large and lavish hallway that came right off her dreams of luxury. He held out the stone with a grin. “Better?” he asked smugly. 

“Is this your home?” He nodded, tucking the stone back into his pockets. Rey peeling herself away from him as he pushed her gently down the hall towards a door. “Do… do I get to see more?” she asked as he pushed open a door to a just as lavish bedroom. 

“Wouldn’t you want this to be over with?” he asked and she blushed. 

“Oh… yes of course.” Rey bit her lip as he guided to a very large bed that could fit three copies of them. He put a finger under her chin leaning down Rey let her eyes close waiting for a brush of lips but felt nothing but him retreating. 

“So Just Rey,” Rey scowled to him, as he looked pleased with himself. Knowing fully well what she meant but just wanting to be obtuse. She forgot her ire with him as he pulled off the cloak off his shoulders. She watched as he undressed himself with ease, she thought that he might have trouble with the long horns on his head, but he was evidently practiced. “Do you like what you see?” He had a wide strongly built chest that had her blushing further. 

“Yes. You… you are very handsome.” he smiled heading back towards her and leaning over her again. 

“Why thank you. But pretty words mean little.” Rey grabbed the horns on his head yanking him to her and kissing him forcefully. A wonderful energy filled her as he pulled back. 

“That felt so good.” she mumbled licking her lips as he raised his hands and drew her hands down off him. “Ba...ben?” she questioned. He looked shocked, like she had done something wrong, or terrible. “What is wrong?” she slipped her hand free and cupped his cheek. He blinked, coming back to himself. 

“My real name is Kylo Ren.” he told her. She looked at him curiously. “You are not married?” he asked her. Rey giggled lightly, shaking her head. 

“No, there is no man I’m interested in say for you.” A blush crept onto his cheeks that she could feel on her hand. “They are good men… but…” She drew her hand back to her and his face followed. She kissed him again, more gentle as he kissed her back. “None like you.” 

“Rey,” he whispered, making her shiver. “Are you certain of this?” he asked her. Rey blinked a little confused. 

“Yes of course I am.” his eyes bored into hers. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” 

“What-” he put his hand to her mouth, silencing her. 

“I MUST ASK THRICE.” he told her, letting go of her. 

“Yes. I am sure.” a small smile took his lips. He put his hand on her thigh, one of his legs parted hers and she shuddered as he pushed her over so he was leaning on top of her on the bed. 

“One last time. Are you accepting of mine body to be joined with yours?” 

“That is an odd way of saying sex.” he scowled at her and she smiled kissing his cheek. “Yes. Yes I do.” His hips slid into hers letting her feel the hard manhood still hidden in his pants. 

“Then it shall be so.” he kissed her, his hand gently groping her chest. Rey moaned kissing him again. He was overly gentle slowly taking his time as he undressed her and himself. It wasn’t that she didn’t want it to be over, but she wanted him in a way that was primal is his hard manhood, slowly slid through her. 

“Are, are we going to…” she swallowed panting, feeling sticky with sweat. He didn’t seem to sweat, like her but his body was flushed as he looked down at her naked skin. 

“Oh yes, you are so lovely, I want to savor every inch.” She blushed further hands going to her face as he nuzzled into her chest tongue licking out to taste her skin. “Salty, oh oh so sweet.” he mumbled as he continued to lick and suck at her breasts. She wasn’t voluptuous, not like many of the other girls, but he seemed to utterly find her body beautiful. “Let us see if you are ready.” Rey jumped when one of his hands reached down stroking through her. The pure pleasurable feeling racing through her and making her make a purid whine through her throat. 

“YES! Please!” she begged watching as he smiled, licking his fingers from her wet. “Kylo, please.” he kissed her, drawing his hands back up her body and cupping her small breasts from underneath. 

“Don’t worry.” He soothed, letting go of one breasts to wrap around his manhood. Rey squeezed her eyes closed not able to handle watching as she felt the nudge of the member. There was a flash of pain, brief and fleeting as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him back down to kiss her again. His hand braced on the bed as he continued the push inside of her, leaving her to arch into him as their hips became flush again. 

“Does that feel good?” he asked. Rey gasped in nodding, he kissed her neck, tongue licking out along her pulse as he drew out. For a moment she was confused until with a long stoke he pushed back in. She arched her back again, her hands going to her sides to brace herself further. “Very good?” he asked. 

“YES!” she cried out. Her nerves felt like each one was chanting in tandem, each one whispering rapture into her veins. He kissed down her neck, to her breasts, placing a kiss on each breast as she arched with his thrusts. “KYLO!” 

“Again.” he whispered. 

“Kylo!” he smiled, kissing her as her whole body shuddered, making her nearly scream after she yelled his name out. Her very gently pressed a hand down on her chest, breaking the tight arch her body made. Something in her felt warm, she let go of the covers clutching at his shoulders she came down from a highly pleasurable high. He gently guided her up sliding out of her making her wince at a short feeling of pain when he withdrew. Putting her head on the soft pillows at the head of the bed. 

Rey swallowed looking to him as he draped a blanket over her naked body. “Is… is that all?” He blinked looking to her face, he put his hand on her stomach with a frown. “When… when will you come for him?” 

“Her.” he said, not looking at her. “The baby shall be a girl.” Rey put her hand over his, before turning her face into his chest. His hand left hers hesitating as he hugged her. 

“Do I have to leave right now?” 

“No. You can stay.” he said quickly, and oddly making her look up to him. “As long as you want.” 

“Can I come back?” he looked back to her lips parting, he didn’t speak for a long moment making her raise a hand and touch his chest. 

“Yes.” she smiled leaning forwards and kissing the hollow of his throat. “Just speak my name alone and I can come for you.” 

“So you can come to me again?” his arm tightened around her. 

“Of course I can. I can come whenever you wish.” Rey smiled. “You… wish to stay as…” she kissed his chin. 

“Will you stay with me? You don’t have to be my husband.” One of his hands slid up her side, cupping her chin making her look back up at him. “You can leave, I don’t want you bound to me.” his eyes raced across her face. 

“You don’t do you?” he asked. 

“No. Why would I want to?” He let go of her chin hugging her again. 

“Perhaps I am just lucky.” he mumbled quietly as she snuggled closer to him, closing her eyes and falling asleep. 

When she woke, Rey felt a soreness across her whole body. She groaned, trying to find the one she had fallen asleep with, only finding the vast ocean that was the bed. “Kylo?” she called blinking her eyes open and sitting up. She was alone in his room, at least for the moment when he came back in carrying a tray shirtless. Rey grabbed the edges of the blanket pulling it up to her chest blushing as he placed the tray of breakfast by her. “I thought you gone.” she smiled as he leaned closer to her kissing her. 

“Never. You only need to say my name.” she grinned to him nodding. 

“My grandfather must be so worried.” she said grabbing a cut up apple on the tray. She ate it watching as he raised a hand threading it back through her hair. 

“You will return the very moment you left.” he told her and kissed her cheek. Rey reached out touching his thigh. His eyes flicked to her hand staring at it. 

“Do you want to meet him?” 

“Your grandfather?” Rey nodded. 

“Yes of course! I bet he would enjoy meeting you!” he took her hand with the one not already on her guiding it to one of his horns. He bent down as her hand traveled up to the tip which felt sharp enough to pierce her skin. “Even with these.” she soothed drawing her hand down to his hair. 

“I can make myself look human.” 

“Do you have to?” he smiled brightly kissing her cheek. 

“Eat, and drink, then we leave.” Rey nodded eating freely from the tray. She tasted the juice in a widebrimed bowl that tasted wonderful on her tongue. As she did so, fairly at ease while still being naked he touched her, fingers brushing over her shoulders, her neck, tucking her hair behind her ears.    
  


“Ah, Kylo?” she questioned, dropping the last apple slice, she felt full, although the food never seemed to vanish into her stomach. Slices of apple, thinly cut slices of nearly raw beef, and pillowy hot buttered rolls. They all reappeared the moment she ate them up. He mumbled a yes leaning closer and kissing her neck. “Are you going to eat?” He paused, looking down at her, making her feel a sense of nervous excitement of something unknown enter into her. 

“I could eat.” he whispered and she whimpered, turning her body to him like a flower. He grabbed the bowl with the juice offering it to her lips. She parted her lips letting him tip the liquid into her. As soon as she felt like she couldn’t bare the intense look of him he drew it away carefully grabbing the tray and placing it on the ground before advancing on her again. Rey backed away on the bed a little frightened by the intensity in his stare. “Suhhsss…” he soothed like calming a skittish animal.

“You… you’ll be gentle?” she asked and he gave her a fear melting smile. She noticed he actually looked a bit dopey when he smiled showing teeth. Almost more human than the inhuman creature he must be. He places his hands overs hers that were clenched in blankets, slowly drawing the blanket down. Down further so that her nakedness was fully exposed. He put his hand on her hip and she flushed at the large span of his hand that almost entirely spanned her stomach. “Ah!” Rey put her hands to her face. 

“It will be okay.” he soothed. Rey peeked and hid herself again as he leaned down kissing her sternum. His hand slowly and methodically drew her hand so that she was hiding her face from the ceiling and not him any more. He kissed her stomach and she dropped her hands to breathe heavily looking down at him as he kissed her front parting her legs with his wide shoulders. Each one on each shoulder as he bent down towards her, he looked up at her and she blushed furiously as she watched him flick his tongue out and lick through her. 

“Oh!” Rey relaxed and tensed over again when he chuckled into her. She wasn’t sure of the decorum of a man, she fisted her hands into the sheets before moving them back to her face, eating her. “K-k-kylo!” She stopped hiding herself as he continued bringing her back up to that rapturous feeling from before. Her hands ran to his head, clutching at his horns as she tried to roll her hips into his face. While also drawing him closer since his hands were on her hips preventing her from rolling her hips. 

“Say it.” he demanded. Rey blinked hands going limp since he stalled. “SAY IT.” 

“Kylo.” he breathed over her. “Kylo?” he flicked his tongue back out bringing her that shuddering rapture. She barely felt him lick up her as he settled her gently back down. “Ah… why was I scared?” she asked as he kissed back up her body. His grin was less dopey as he was back to her level kissing her cheek. 

“Being scared of me is what most are.” he told her quietly. She kissed him, smiling as he fondled a breast. “Are you ready to head home?” Rey flinched with the question and frowned. “Rey?” 

“Yes… I mean I can come back right?” he sat up looking down at her with a soft expression on his face. 

“Of course you can.” he waved his hand and one of the red crystals appeared in it, he handed it to her. “Go to the altar and tap it, if you want to come here. Though, I suggest waiting for me if you want to go outside this home.” Rey grimaced. 

“The… snake people?” she asked. 

“My name is on your soul. They will not harm you, nor will the…” he paused a moment. “Children.” 

“Is that what they are?” he shrugged, drawing away from her. 

“Not entirely, but it is a good word when there is none that translates that well.” she drew towards him as he traveled to the edge of the bed. She was crawling by the time he settled on the edge smiling at her. “I speak the language… of the friends.” 

“Can I learn it? Will you teach me?” He smiled to her. 

“Yes, anything you wish.” Rey blinked. 

“Why is that?” he frowned a moment before smiling at her. 

“I am bound to do as you want, for you were untouched.” Rey blushed and settled by him embarrassed. 

“Oh dear, and can’t… let you go?” He took her hand bringing it to his mouth to lick, then kiss her wrist. 

“You can. And have. But,” he drew her towards him kissing her. “But I don’t  _ want _ to leave.” Rey shivered. “Will you keep me?” 

“I don’t want a slave!” He kissed her cheek. 

“Not as a slave. A husband.” she blushed. 

“If that is okay? You do have to ask my grandfather.” he nodded. “Can we get dressed now?” he looked disappointed but helped her gather her clothes and get them on herself. She put the red gem, which was warm even when she didn’t touch it into a pocket of her skirt. Watching him dress was memorizing, particularly since he fluidly avoided catching his horns on his clothes. “Are you ready?” she asked when he laced his boots on. 

He reached a hand out for her and she put hers in his as he stood, drawing her closer to him. His hand went down to her waist, staying on her hip as he slowly guided her out of the room. The door opened on its own as they traveled down the hall to a large stone wall that they must have walked from. He motioned to her and she grabbed out the stone holding it up. 

“Three times. It does not matter where.” he told her, and she tapped it three times. With a slight lurch and bright light they were back on the banks of the island inside of the altar room. A few of the creatures lounged near the shore. They hissed as one, flopping noisily into the water away from them. “I see Hux learned his lesson well.” Rey looked at him. 

“The one you hit in the face. He was punished further for touching you, and trying to sink the boat. That is forbidden.” Rey blushed but smiled at him, putting the stone back into her hand and looking around for a boat. He held his arm up and she took it as he drew her to the water. It was as though the water became hard earth as he walked. Drawing her across the water as the creatures scowled at them from afar. 

Coming to the end Rey let out a sigh of breathless wonder, walking with him as they got to the village. She completely forgot she was walking with a man with large horns on him as everyone looked to her. Some blanching, some looking confused, and more just looking and looking away business as usual. Finn gaped to her, elbowing Poe as they went to her cottage. Her grandfather had just come in from fishing drawing the baskets with fish onto the shore. He looked up at them his eyes wide. 

“REY!” he called and went to them, looking over the man beside her. “And who is this? Do I need to teach him a lesson?” Rey blushed. 

“Grandfather!” Rey yelled out hiding her face. 

“He is being quiet friendly.” Kenobi accused. Kylo tightened his hand around her waist. 

“GRANDFATHER!” she yelled. He didn’t listen. 

“Young man I may be old but I was trained by the greatest warriors in the land with my blood brother Anakin!” He raised his fists. 

“BENJAMIN KENOBI!” Rey yelled and dropped her hands. The old man blinked and blushed lightly as she stamped her foot. 

“Well you could have said he was your beau.” He mumbled as she fummed. 

“I have come to-” Kylo began. 

“Yes yes, and you are happy Rey? This fancies you?” He ignored Kylo completely taking Rey’s hands with a bright smile. She nodded to him, hugging him the next moment. “Dear girl what is it?” 

“I’m just happy to see you. It felt like days.” he gave her an odd smile. 

“So what is this mans name?” Kenobi asked. Rey blinked, thinking quickly. 

“Ah, Ben… Solo? He…” she mumbled. Kylo bowed gracefully. 

“I am Ben Solo, the grandson of the man you trained with. My mother was his wife Padme.” Kenobi smiled brightly. 

“He lived? That last battle I was sure he was dead!” Kylo smiled back nodding. 

“He was gravely wounded, but his wife took him to the friends, and they healed him. In exchange him and his child would act as guards to their realm.” Rey blinked at him, taking his arm as he smiled down to her. He raised his hand trailing a hand down her cheek. “I was named for his old battle mate, the man he respected most in life.” Kenobi laughed and padded the both of them roughly on the back. 

“Well with the look of you, you can catch a lot of fish!” Rey held her hands out wanting to strangle her Grandfather for not taking this seriously. “Come now, Rey knows the best spot for it, she can show you while I get these to market!” Rey watched as the old man took the large fish out to the luncheon market. She blushed again, as Kylo hugged her. 

“He is interesting, nothing like my grandfather spoke of.” he whispered to her. “But I suppose my father would like to meet him.” Rey glanced to him and smiled. 

“You would bring your family to meet mine?” he nodded and she hugged him back. “Thank you again… ah Ben. I am happy, truly.” he kissed her cheek. Far more affectionate than all the other husbands on the island, and scandalising her because of it. But she didn’t mind, if they did make rumors she could travel to his land for a while and meet with all the creatures and people there. 

**  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
